Pining
by jezzibell28
Summary: How had she done this to me? Holding me in her palm? Waiting, tied around her finger? Pining through time, pining for her. R&R Please. SesshxKag
1. Pining

How could this tiny little thing, this little woman, hold him in such suspense? How had he come to this point, pining for her? This woman, with her raven black hair and soft brown eyes that often spoke for her more than her own voice could, had somehow crept in and found a tiny spot to reside in his heart. Whether or not she knew that she had accomplished this, he did not know, but it did not matter anymore.

The simplest of daily routines became something of a whimsical dance. Washing clothes, rinsing out those odd bottles she kept in a nearby stream, brushing and running her fingers through her hair. These things seem so simple, but so beautiful when completed by her.

He could have her. She could be his. He could simply tell her that she was his and it would be. She would be by _his _side, no one else would have her. She would be _his. _He could simply pick her up and carry her away. But something stopped him. What was it? He did not understand it. Not intimidation. No, he was intimidated by nothing.

Fear. Fear of rejection. He knew this to be the answer, but would never admit it to himself.

So here he sat in the shade of a Willow tree, the long branches swaying in the wind, tickling his cheek every so often. He sat and watched. Her long, elegant fingers gently plucking a flower from the meadow. Watching the wind sway the flowers past her long legs, the tall grasses swirling around her pale skin. Her black hair flicking and swirling around, dancing with the wind as it passed by her. Her odd green "skirt" as she called it swaying and kicking up every so often, though never revealing what lay underneath.

He hadn't noticed, but his clawed hands and gripped tight onto his knee and had drawn blood. Slowly, he released his grip, noticing his knuckles had turned white, and stretched his fingers out. He stared back out toward her, watching her retreat back to her friends and his pathetic half-brother. His golden eyes flickered with jealousy that passed as quickly as it had come.

_One day you will be mine, Kagome._


	2. Perfect

**Author's Note: **So I have been spurred to write a little more of this, thanks to xXx-Lette4Life-xXx. So this is a bit longer than planned, these are going to be small one-shots grouped together. But it had to be done to sort of explain the situation. I hope you enjoy! Review please!

* * *

He had been traveling with his half-brother's pack before the group felled that pathetic creature known as Naraku. Rin had grown close to each member, even Inuyasha, during this time. Once Naraku had been slain, he couldn't seem to leave. He used Rin as an excuse, not that he needed one, but he had been asked by his obnoxious half brother on one night when he was especially ill-tempered.

_**Some Months Ago...**_

"And you, what the hell are _you _still doing here, eh? Don't you have _lands_ to oversee, _Lord _Sesshomaru." Inuyasha says, nearly growling.

"Inuyasha, stop taking out your frustrations on everyone. And if Lord Sesshomaru chooses to continue traveling with us, he is more than welcome." Kagome says, glaring at the half-demon.

"Jeez, Kagome, you act like you love him or somethin. Why don't you just marry him." Inuyasha says with that unmistakable childish tone.

"Inuyasha...I mean really, I literally have nothing to say to you. I know it has only been two night since you've gone, but can you go bug Kikyo for the night? I'm mentally exhausted." Kagome says, puffing out breath and plopping down on her sleeping bag.

Sesshomaru watched the half-breed splutter, stutter and finally take off into the dense trees, cheeks bright as his robes. He turned his eyes toward the Miko, who looked every bit exhausted as she claimed.

_Why does she put up with such treatment?_

"Rin."

Kagome looks up, startled. She turns her eyes to the sleeping little girl next to her adoptive son, Shippo. A small smile graces her lips as she does, then turns her eyes back toward Sesshomaru, looking at him questioningly.

"I stay because Rin has grown attached."

"Oh. Yes." Kagome says, nodding quickly.

For a brief moment, Sesshomaru could have sworn a look of disappointment cross her features.

_**Present...**_

Sesshomaru sits atop a large boulder, overseeing the group's daily actions. Sango is finally smiling again, he notices. Naraku, that filth, killed Kohaku before her very eyes to retrieve the shard he had placed in his back. She had left the group for a while, Miroku waiting every day for her return. When she finally came back, she was still withdrawn and depressed.

Today, she is braiding flowers together to make a crown for Rin. Shippo is helping Rin choose which flowers to use. Miroku is sitting beside his beloved Sango, a wide grin plastered on his face. They had been wed two weeks ago and seem to be truly happy. They have yet to leave the group. It seems no one can, not even Inuyasha who has taken Kikyo as a mate.

The day he came to the group and told them his intentions, Kagome had been crushed. She had told all of them she knew it was coming once Inuyasha ran off again that night. It didn't mean she didn't feel the pang of loss and hurt. Kikyo still never regained a human form. She still uses souls to sustain her body. The only way she could possibly regain her form would be if she took the rest of her soul from Kagome. Which would never happen. Not while he was still breathing. Sesshomaru snorts softly, mentally rolling his eyes.

_Foolish half-breed, choosing a clay pot as a mate when he could have had Kagome._

No, no one could leave the group. It was as if invisible strings were wound tightly around each member, all intertwined leading to one source. Kagome. Sesshomaru lifts his eyes and looks around quickly, not seeing the Miko. He begins to get up, worry creeping up his spine, when he hears a soft grunt and pebbles being overturned. He needn't turn his head to know the source. He can already smell her heavenly scent, something like how fresh dew smells on a lily.

They sit in companionable silence for a while. He can see her fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. Why is she so uneasy? Usually she talks for unnecessary long periods of time. He see's her open her mouth, then close it.

"What troubles you, Miko?" He asks, his deep, rumbling voice breaking the silence.

"Oh! Nothing!" She says, putting her hands up almost defensively and waving them.

"Hn. I would have to disagree."

They sit in silence again, watching as Sango places the finished crown of flowers on Rin's head. The girls' eyes light up and she grins, clapping her hands. Sesshomaru smiles inwardly, his mask still in place, feeling what could only be happiness.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome's soft voice finally says.

Sesshomaru says nothing, just cocks his head toward her, peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"For staying. I don't know what I...we would do, if you left. I hope you don't choose to leave." She says, head bowed in respect toward him.

"Hn." Is all he manages, surprised.

They continue sitting together, chuckling as Rin dances around with the flowers on her head. Also when Shippo begins to pout and beg Sango to make him one. The sun is setting behind the two, dark pinks and oranges filling the sky. He steals a glance toward Kagome, appreciating the hue on her soft, delicate skin. Her eyes meet his for a moment and she quickly looks away, a blush forming on her cheeks. Sesshomaru again finds that he is smiling to himself. He has never smiled so much in all his years. Sitting next to the beautiful priestess, he finds he has no complaints, no anger, no resentment, nothing but contentment. He tries to think of a word for it, some way to describe it, and nods slightly when it crosses his mind.

_Perfect._


	3. Pain

**Author's Note: **I suddenly had an urge to move this story along. I have some epic plans! Please review and let me know what you think.

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

It had been a few months now. I have been trailing behind my half-brother's pack, my eye on his miko. I've seen the hanyou leave numerous times at night, visiting his lover, that dead miko. What was her name? It matters not. Each time he leaves, he believes his miko to be asleep. And each time, I watch the miko's doe-brown eyes open, disappointment and shame shining through.

It was another of these nights. The group had settled to sleep, the monk and slayer curled toward each other, hands finding their way to each other's. The kit is on his back next to Kagome, snoring softly. Inuyasha paces the camp, peering down at Kagome, who seems to be asleep. Once satisfied, he takes off, following a soul collector that appears at the edge of the forest and disappears in the thick brush. I watch as the miko's eyes open, the firelight dancing in them, tears forming. I can hold my tongue no longer.

As I enter the campsite, the miko is already standing, her back to me as she stares out into the forest. I watch her, her midnight colored hair swaying in the breeze, flicking at her waist. I can see her curves through what I have heard her name as "pajamas" and feel my aura trying to reach out to her.

"Sesshomaru." I hear her whisper, making me freeze.

What to say? Nothing.

"Why have you come?"

"I do not need a reason. I do as a I please, miko."

"Hm." She murmurs, her delicate frame still turned away from me.

The silence stretches on from moments to minutes as I watch her. I see a slight shiver shake her frame. It makes me yearn to reach out to her, fold her in my arms and warm her bones.

"Let me know once you feel like telling me the real reason for tailing our group. We no longer search for jewel shards. Naraku is long dead."

"Why do you still travel, then?" I ask, wanting to bite my tongue off to keep from talking. How does she do it? Make me wish to...converse. She must have bewitched me.

"You know this is not my home…well…it is _one _of my homes. But not my time. And I cannot return. The jewel decided this. You saw when I made the wish. The jewel re-entered my body. Dormant. Unusable. And the Bone Eater's Well…denies me passage. Cruel, no? Mama must be so worried." She whispers, her voice quavering.

I'm well aware the miko is from the future. I had watched her group for a long time. How intriguing it was, a time traveler in our midst. But our time traveler has been grounded.

"Why not settle down then, into a village. Lead normal human lives." Damn my curiosity.

"There is no way for us to be 'normal' anymore. This is what we know. I'm sure Miroku and Sango will find their way soon enough. They've been married for a while now, and I'm sure they will start a family. I won't lead a normal life. But I suppose I should be able to see Mama again in a couple hundred years." Her voice quavers at the end, choking up momentarily.

The group had figured out a couple weeks ago that Kagome was somewhat of an immortal. During one of her more ungraceful moments she had fallen down a steep ravine. We watched her wounds close almost immediately.

"What a cruel thing…to give a woman who has lost everything immortality." She whispers, turning her head, her chin resting on her shoulder.

I say nothing, just watching the miko. Her skin seems so smooth, like porcelain. I clench my fingers, claws digging into my hands, trying to keep from reaching to find out. I finally decide to speak.

"You have something people wish for most, miko."

"And what is that, Lord Sesshomaru." She says, sounding bitter.

"Time." I say, turning my back to her and beginning to walk away, "Time to gain back what was lost."


	4. Proposal

**Author's Note: **More to come later on today, I have a bunch written up, let me know what you think!

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

**Feudal Japan – 1584**

The years have flown by. Uneventful. The monk and the demon slayer settled into the village, Edo, assisting the old head miko. Her time is almost up. I can smell it, seeping from her pores. Time is almost done with this one. I watch as she hobbles out of her hut. She locates my position and limps toward me with use of her cane. I make no move to assist the woman as she settles next to me on the grassy, once private knoll I had settled on.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice cracks.

I merely incline my head.

"Rin is doing well. She is in line to take my position once my time is through.

"_Soon, then."_ I think to myself.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asks, her eye on me.

"I do not know. Nor do I care."

Inuyasha had run off a few years ago. _His_ miko was distraught at first. But quickly came acceptance and resignation. We all knew where he had gone. The whelp decided to just disappear one night, without a farewell. This pained _his _miko. Why does that irk me so? No matter. But I guess itwould be inappropriate to call her Inuyasha's, since he abandoned her. This...pleases me.

"I am not long for this world. Miroku and Sango will be living out their own lives here in the village with their children. As will Rin. Kagome does not have a place here. She grows more and more despondent. If ye are leaving soon, I beg of ye, please take the child with ye." Kaede breathes a sigh, as if in relief.

I'm surprised to say the least, though of course my face won't betray that to the old woman. She wishes me to take the miko with me? Would she even wish to come? Would I even want her to follow me around like a young pup? I will have to think this through. Thoroughly. I turn my head toward the old miko to respond and find her already making her way back toward her hut, clearly leaving me to my thoughts. What will I do?


	5. Proposition

**Author's Note: **Please R&R!

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

**Feudal Japan – 1585**

It took some time to gather my thoughts. A year, to be precise. I hadn't decided to leave, yet, so I didn't see it necessary to discuss anything with the miko. All I have accomplished this past year is watch her go about her daily routine, helping heal villagers, teaching Rin, playing with the monk and demon slayer's children. This is how it went, every day for a year.

I began to notice what the old miko had been referring to. That spark, the spunk that once made the girl who she was had almost completely disappeared. She was a shell of who she once was. It was...disheartening? Is that the correct term? Not that it matters, I care not what the girl chooses to do with her life. It's just such a _waste_.

I approach the young woman as she gathers herbs outside her hut. Her hut is modest, sparse, as if she's ready to vanish in a moment's notice. I extend my aura so she knows I am approaching. I do not wish to scare her.

"There is no need for that, Lord Sesshomaru." She whispers, her frame rigid. "I could sense you 5 minutes ago." She sighs, standing and turning to him.

The traditional miko garb does nothing for her figure, but fits her serene and unemotional expression. Her black hair has grown to her hips. She keeps it tied back, her bangs wild and free. Her brown eyes gaze up at me, searing through me.

"I must have words, miko."

"Speak, then."

I study her for moment before continuing.

"I am leaving."

A flicker of emotion passes across her eyes and vanishes completely.

"Have you come to say goodbye to me, Lord Sesshomaru? I'm touched." She says, void of any care.

"If you wish, you may assist me in my travels." I state nonchalantly.

"Are you asking me to come with you?" She asks, a playful look igniting in her eyes.

I say nothing, just stare into her eyes. I do not repeat myself. Ever.

"That is quite the offer. When do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Ohhh." The sound comes out in a gushing breath.

"Find me when you reach a decision." I say, turning on my heel and walking away.

I can not put my finger on it, but for some reason, I have a great foreboding feeling icing my veins. I almost have the desire to turn and look back at the miko, to catch a glimpse of her, as if for one last time. But I continue walking forward. It does not matter what she chooses. Not in the slightest.


	6. Poof

**Author's Note: **Please R&R!

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

I awaken early, before dawn approaches. The old Miko had insisted on giving me my own hut to stay in while I visited. Lucky she did, as I stayed longer than planned. But that all ends today. I will be back on the road again. The thought gives me a slight chill of excitement.

I spoke to Rin late last night. She is aware I am leaving, and though it upsets her, she is being quite agreeable and understanding. In the past, she would have sobbed and clung to me. Maybe it is because I am leaving Jaken with her. I would have thought the imp would have put up more of a fight. But it seems his allegiance has leaned more toward my little ward than with me. So it will be just myself and Ah-Un...and possibly the miko. Another small shiver runs down my spine. Not of excitement. Of course not. That would be silly. I merely find the girl...pleasing to the eye. And her scent is alluring...her power strong and resilience astounding. That is all.

But then, I ponder, what is this primal desire when I think of her? One word – _mine –_ echoes through my head when I'm near her. Inu-youkai are among the most possessive demons. This must merely just be my inner beast reacting. But to a human woman? Ridiculous. She is merely a beautiful woman...that must be _mine._

I make my way into town, toward the miko's hut. I had already bid my farewell last night to those who mattered. The village had yet to even awaken, though the farmers will soon head out to their fields. I...possibly _we _will be gone before then.

As I near the edge of town where the miko has taken up residence, I can already sense something is wrong. I leap forward, closing the distance between the hut and where I was in a matter of seconds. I push aside the straw flap and gaze into the hut. An empty hut. The miko is gone.


	7. Plagued

**Author's Note: **Please R&R!

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

**Later in the day...**

I walk down the desolate road, Ah-Un trailing lazily behind me. It's quiet, save for the chirps of birds and critters scurrying around the forest. In my hand lays a crumpled note. From the miko. I read it once and left the hut without a second glance. I think about the words, imprinted in my mind, branded inside my head.

"_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_While I appreciate your offer to assist you in your travels, I believe it is time for me to find my own way in this world. Kaede explained to me that she had asked if you would bring me along with you. She still believes me to be a child, and fears that I won't find my place. I choose to not be a burden. Please, do not be offended by my choice. I hope your travels find you the peace and happiness you deserve. Maybe our paths will cross in the future._

_Kagome"_

So the miko believes she would be a burden. Is this why she chose to not accompany me? Or is it merely because she wishes to travel alone? I have never been denied before, not once. Instead of dwelling, I chose to continue on with my plan. I walk on, my thoughts revolving around her long black hair, wide brown eyes, delicate pale skin. How has she managed to leave such a large imprint in my life? And I barely know a thing about the woman. One thing is certain, though. This woman will plague my mind, my dreams, for days. Maybe years.


	8. 1655

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to make sure I stay with history here as I go along. Let me know what you guys think of how this is going!

_Usual disclaimer applies - I WISH I owned Inuyasha!~_

* * *

The year is 1655. After getting my affairs in the Western fortress in order, I decided to see the world. I appointed an old family friend, also general of the army, in charge. Moharo is a strong inu-youkai, logical and cunning, unmatched in hand-to-hand combat. Though none of the High Court seemed to be pleased with this choice, I do what I please. They preferred to have someone in my father's bloodline in charge, which was to be me. I have no taste for the mundane life of a ruler. I have been roaming Japan, living off the land, only entering villages when necessary. Though the task leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Being around humans, with their boisterous voices and filthy stench, is not something I particularly enjoy.

I walk through a bustling village, a straw hat blocking the pouring rain. I have left my armor with Ah-Un in the forest. I do not wish to draw attention to myself. Demons are scarce these days, things of bed time stories. I merely need to stock up on supplies. It has taken time to adjust to this way of life...hiding. But I learned quickly. Humans seem to multiply like rabbits, while the youkai population is on the decline.

I walk into a tea shop. My nose led me here. I do love tea. The waitresses twirl around between tables and customers, as if in synchronization. The women wear matching kimono's, white with a blue obi tied around their slight waists. Business is booming on this cold, rainy day. The restaurant smells only of numerous herbal teas. Thankfully.

At that moment, I catch a familiar scent. Sakura blossoms and tea leaves. I had barely picked it up through the smell of the tea house. My eyes sharpen as I search the crowd. Could it be? Delicate, pale hands set my tea in front of me as I scan the room.

"Your tea, sir." The woman says in a mere whisper, turning away.

My ears twitch. The miko. I turn quickly and watch as long, black raven hair flicks around a corner. I stand and move to follow. A chubby, smiling man stands in front of me, blocking my path.

"I am so sorry sir, but you can not go back there. That is the kitchen."

I glare at the man. Had this been years ago, I would have torn his throat out. But I am not here to make a scene. I merely turn on my heel and settle back at my seat. I will just have to wait.

After an hour it is clear the miko is gone. I step outside back into the rain, which has swallowed any trace of a scent she may have left behind. She has slipped through my hands yet again. Slippery, sneaky miko.


End file.
